


All We Know

by Madness_of_Sheogorath



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fear, Forced Bonding, Hydra (Marvel), Imprisonment, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Knotting, Loneliness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, all the butt stuff, as the story progresses, bucky doesn't like his metal arm, butt stuff, danish oc, nameless bucky, slight nationalism, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Sheogorath/pseuds/Madness_of_Sheogorath
Summary: This is my first :)Bucky Barnes x Original Male Character. Alpha/Omega ** what Bucky was doing when he wasn't frozen **





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a daydream of mine, will probably be more to come :)

Aleksander was shaking as he was pushed into the alpha's lair. The room was cold and concrete, everything a different shade of grey. Even the alpha he was being given to appeared grey against the bed, all but the stark black mask covering the bottom half of his face, and his long dark hair.

"Your omega," the Hydra agent informed him, the alpha didn't hint whether or not he understood, his eyes stayed on Aleksander.

Aleksander heard the door slam behind him, and he flinched. The alpha watched him curiously. With a sudden motion, he stood up and removed his mask. The omega was half-expecting to see a horrid scar or deformity, but there was no such thing.

"Name?" He asked, in a cold American accent. An American?

"Aleksander," the omega replied, trying to control his breath.

"German?" The American alpha asked, moving to a small kitchen sink in the corner of the room to wash his hands.

"Dansk-Danish," Aleksander replied, nervously. "You are American?"

The alpha peered over his shoulder, "I think so. Though I can't remember. Can't remember a name either. So call me what you like."

"Alpha?" Aleksander suggested.

Alpha nodded, "Yes, that is fine. What do I call you? Aleksander seems long."

"Alek is fine," the omega said softly, mirroring his tone.

The alpha made no move towards him, but instead made his way to the mattress on the floor and signalled for Alek to join him.

Though reluctant to get any closer to 'The Asset' as the Hydra general called him. From what stories he had heard of the infamous assassin, this mating could not go well for him. But he was afraid refusal might enrage his alpha, so he obeyed. The mattress was uncomfortable against his back, but he was far more concerned with the alpha lying a few centimetres away from him.

Up close, he immediately noticed that his alpha was sporting an arm made of metal, blending into the grey bedsheets. He didn't realise he was staring until the alpha coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Alek said quickly, his tone drenched in fear, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," the alpha said, "it's a... war wound. You can look."

"Oh, how...?"

"I can't remember," his alpha said bluntly.

Alek felt a surge of sympathy for him, "Okay." He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. And the sleepless night had knocked him around, the only thing preventing him from falling asleep right there was fear.  
He waited silently for the alpha to touch him, or bite him, or hit him. But he did no such thing. Instead he flicked off the lamp light, sending the room into darkness.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "you can sleep. I won't touch you."

Alek didn't respond. And decided to believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fader=father  
> Mor=Mum/Mom
> 
> Alek decides mating The Asset wouldn't be so bad.

It was close to noon, Alek guessed, when he finally woke up. He was a little surprised to find himself clothed, unbitten, and unmated. The Asset, his new alpha, was leaning against the wall, watching him intensely.

"Need me to show you around the bathroom?" he asked in a gruff tone, gesturing to the bathroom door.

"I'm okay," Alek promised hurrying himself into the other room.  
   
When he reemerged, Alek was finally able to really look around. The night previous things had seemed to dark and small, but under more light it wasn't as bad. The bathroom consisted of a shower, sink, and toilet. It was small, but functional and allowed for privacy Alek imagined he would need.  
The main room had a mattress on the floor, with a lamp light fixture beside it. And in another corner, a small kitchen.  Near it a small round table and two chairs, served as an eating area. There was also a thin, horizontal window, running bear the ceiling on one wall, providing much needed light.  
Not so bad, but still pretty awful.

His alpha was busying himself with toast, telling Alek to sit and wait. The omega obeyed, his stomach making itself known with a loud grumple.   
His alpha dropped the plate of toast unceremoniously between them as he sat down and commanded him to eat.

Although Alek could tell it wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Alek," his alpha said, getting used to the name around his tongue, "I don't... feel right, mating you. Do you want me?"

Alek felt a surge of relief and despair, the alpha did not want him, "You don't? Oh, they can send someone else for you. If you like. I am sorry."

"That's not what I'm asking," the alpha tried to explain, "I like you fine, but... Tell me, what circumstance brought you here?"

Alek paused, his exhausted brain working to find the answers the alpha wanted, "My fader," the omega paused, both really comfortable with the subject of his parents "owed a potential mate to Hydra for my mor, they own the mating rights of me and my alpha brother."

The alpha nodded slowly, "I didn't know people still used mating like that."

"I doubt they do in America," Alek supplied.

"Do you want to mate me?"

Alek paused on this, instinctively not wanting to be rejected, "... As much as anyone else. I am to mate someone, may as well be you."

"If you don't want to, you shouldn't mate anyone," the alpha huffed.

"Not so bad," Alek said, with a small smile, "it will be the same whether I do it now, or later."

"I like you," his alpha said, like a confession, "I want to mate, everyone remembers a mate. Even if I forget your name, I could scent you and know that we are bonded. Will you let me have you?"

Alek nodded slowly. "Yes, alpha. I can be with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns his name :)

"William?"

"No."

"Allan?"

"No."

"Christopher?"

"No..."

"Steven?"

His alpha paused for a moment, "I don't think so."

"Steve?" Alek continued, "Stevie?"

"I think... it's not me. But there are memories there. Alek, it hurts."

Alek stopped, "Then we'll come back to that. David?"

The alpha smiled at his mate's patience, "not David."

"James?"

"Definitely not. That name is awful."

"I like James. Sounds handsome."

"Well I am definitely not a James."

They continued this way for hours, Alek listing every English and American name he could think of. Some of them seemed to spark memories in his alpha, but he never dwelled on them long.

***

His alpha decided it was best to wait for Alek's heat before they mate. And that was perfectly fine with the omega - except that it wasn't. Every time he looked at The Asset, he could feel arousal wash over him. With each passing day the assassin looked less scary and more attractive.

But he said they should wait until Alek was ready. Since an omega could not initiate sex, and Alek was too embarrassed to tell his alpha he was ready NOW; there was little he could do but touch himself in the shower.

His heat was so close anyway. Or it would have been, but the night Alek felt his first heat-sweat, 3 Hydra agents came into the room to take his alpha. And Alek was left alone, with his body correcting itself and keeping him from going into heat cycle. He would have to wait for his alpha to return.

***

Even though they were yet to bond, Alek was worried about his alpha. Two days and he already craved the scent of his amnesia stricken potential mate. It was a good sign, he guessed. Meant he could bear a pup quickly, would Hydra even let them have a pup? He shook the thought away quickly, it would happen, his alpha would make sure. 

54 hours after he'd left, his alpha returned. Alek embraced him immediately, not daring to kiss him without permission, but he held the alpha tightly in his arms.

"Alek," growled his alpha, "mate." Then he started to sniff and lick his face and neck. Every second seeming to bring him back from whatever horrors lay outside of the cement walls. "Mate. Mine. Alek." his alpha garbled uselessly.

"All yours alpha," Alek told him sweetly, kissing him and the base of his throat.

"Bucky."

Alek pulled back confused.

"I... Bucky. He called me-" his alpha squinted with the effort of remembering.

"Who called you? Who's Bucky?"

"I don't know. The Target. Said he knew me, Alek. Called me Bucky." his alpha said, sadly. Alek shuddered realising it was likely that man was dead now.

"Bucky? Is that your name?"

"You know I can't remember."

"Maybe not," Alek said slowly, not wanting to upset him, "but it's like my scent, Bucky. You know, even if you don't know specifically."

"... Bucky," his alpha repeated, "yeah, that's, I think, that's my name."


	4. They Fuck in this Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as usual I haven't edited. They fuck in this chapter :) spoiler alert

Bucky gripped him tightly with his metal arm. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep for hours, waking up with small screams and pulling Alek into a bruising grip until he fell asleep again. He often had nightmares, but this time they were more intense, and seemed to feature someone named 'Steve.'

Alek was just happy The Asset had a name. Even if it was a strange one like Bucky. It was something. 

Alek could feel his abdomen tighten dangerously, heat wasn't far. From the way Bucky nuzzled his neck, he knew his alpha could smell it coming. It would likely throw Bucky into a rut, and they could complete the mating ritual through sex and biting. Alek only knew about it in theory, in practice the method seemed terrifying. And Bucky was hardly in the right state of mind; although a positive effect of the rut would be to make him apathetic to what bothered him.

***

The warmth of Bucky's body woke him up several hours later. It was almost unbearable, but he couldn't move away. His body yearned for an alpha, his alpha. 

"Aleksander?" Bucky questioned, voice sleep-sexy. And Alek realised that he was slowly rocking his hips into Bucky's thigh.  
   
Instead of stopping, he whined breathily in Bucky's ear, "Alpha," he said in a whimper, "please."

Bucky growled lowly, "Alek? Your heat..."

Alek knew his alpha could smell it, the slick trickling out if his hole, and staining the boxer briefs he'd gone to bed in.

"Yes, heat. Please help, Alpha." Alek begged, pushing his fully formed erection hard into Bucky.

Bucky's head was spinning, as he felt his body begin to throw him into a rut. "Yes, doll," he promised, leaning down to kiss his omega softly.

"Doll?" Alek repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, baby doll. Love. Sweetheart. My omega."

Alek smiled chasing Bucky's lips, "I'll be your baby doll, you stupid American."

Bucky kissed him more forcefully. Tugging off Alek's shirt, and holding him close. "Gonna mate you," he promised, "make you mine, doll. Be mine forever."

Alek shuddered in his arms, "Yes, yes, yes," he agreed enthusiastically. 

"So pretty," Bucky praised, "gorgeous little thing."

He pressed his nose into the crook of Alek's neck and breathed in deeply. Alek thrusted his hips into Bucky. Alek tugged at Bucky's shirt, pulling it up just far enough to reveal his strong ribbed torso.

Bucky paused, stopping Alek's hands. "Promise you won't stare," he grumbled quietly.

"I won't," Alek promised, brain to heat-addled to understand his words.

Sighing, Bucky pulled his shirt over his head. Defensively Bucky covered with one hand the area between his shoulder joining his metal arm.

"What's wrong?" Alek asked, trying to get his brain to work.

Bucky moved his hand revealing the scarred, red, stretched flesh connecting to his metal arm. He looked in pain.

"Are you okay, Alpha?" Alek questioned, trying to figure out whether or not Bucky still wanted him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just... it's ugly, and I'm sorry for that. It's okay, doll; I won't touch you with it." Bucky said apoplectically, avoing his omega's eyes.

"Doesn't bother me," Alek told him honestly, "not at all, Bucky. You look so good to me."

He did, shirtless Bucky was hot. And with the heat surging through Aleksander's body he looked even hotter. Alek was saying whatever sweet things he could think of to stop Bucky's insecurities and continue with the mating. Bucky gave him a bright smile and bowed down for a kiss. Alek kissed him back hungrily, whining lowly for his alpha.

Careful not to touch him with the metal of his arm, Bucky peeled of Alek's clothes. The omega was slim and pale, Bucky had never seen anyone more attractive. He used his right hand to softly tweak his nipples, thinking idly that if he could fill him up with pups, Bucky would be able to feel the milk on his chest.

"Bucky," Alek whined, "Bucky please... just... hurry!" 

Bucky chuckled, moving between his omega's legs. Alek's relatively small cock was flushed and straining. And Bucky could both see and smell the sweet slick leaking out of him. Alek's hips were thrusting lightly, seeking friction,

Bucky used both hands to still his hips, watching the metal against his omega's flesh. Alek didn't protest, Bucky wasn't sure he even noticed; after all he said he didn't mind, maybe that was true. He kept using the arm as he prompted Alek's thighs apart. Alek spread himself eagerly, eliciting more of the sweet slick smell. Barely able to contain himself, Bucky wasted no time fingering his slick hole. Alek moaned deeply, rocking back as Bucky added a second finger. Alek was completely lost in his heat now, unable to form or comprehend more than two or three words. He just kept moaning 'Bucky' and 'Alpha' over and over, rough and desperate.

Bucky gave a frustrated grunt, pulling of his own trousers. His dick nearly knotting of it's own will. He squeezed the base roughly to stop it, for just long enough to slide into his omega smoothly. "Oh god," Alek cried, "yes, yes, yes, yes, Bucky!"

Bucky growled, Alek egging him on with small whimpery cries. "Mine," Bucky said like a promise, "my omega, my mate." With every cry from his mate's mouth, Bucky thrusted deeply; as ready as he was to come, he forced himself not to. All he wanted was for Alek to be pleased, if he couldn't pleasure his mate he didn't deserve to come.

Amidst his foggy mind, Alek remembered something vitally important, "Bite me," he begged, "please Bucky, claim me!"

Bucky did not need to be told twice, before his own brain could even register his actions he had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he felt Alek's body shudder repeatedly while the omega came against his stomach. Bucky felt the tight clench of his rim and his knot swelled inside his mate. He came deeply, thinking, hoping that it would lead to pups. It was an odd thought, but he wanted Alek full of pups; probably a thing about mating him.

"Bucky," Alek sighed with satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

It was harder for Alek the second time Bucky left. The dull ache in his shoulder where the alpha left his mark was too much of a reminder. He yearned for his mate as soon as he was escorted out the door. Bucky left him with a kiss and the promise to return. Every hour without him was awful. Alek had heard that if an alpha left quickly after mating it could feel like abandonment, and it did. What's worse, the lingering effects of his heat still incapacitated him to a degree, but touching himself without his alpha around was an impossibility.

Yet, things only got worse on Bucky's return. It was late at night, Alek was sleeping restlessly when a few Hydra agents shoved Bucky through the door. Alek rushed to his side immediately, nuzzling against his still body. Bucky growled and pushed him back, the force enough to bruise him. One of the Hydra agents laughed as they left, "Good luck with that," he snickered.

Alek studied Bucky carefully, he looked... in pain. Confused. He glared at Alek, like he wasn't sure what to do with him and wanted him to leave. "You're in my room," he observed stoically, "why?"

"You don't remember me?" Alek asked, pain bubbling up in his voice.

Bucky shook his head, frowning. 

"I'm Alek," the omega said softly, "Aleksander, please remember."

The alpha looked sympathetic, observing how upset the omega seemed. Besides, he clearly wasn't a Target, they would have told him. So perhaps this Aleksander was someone he should be nice to. "I'm sorry," he said, because he felt it was the right thing to say, "I don't know you. I am The Asset; how did you come to know me?"

Alek flinched away from him, stepping even further back, "You're my... You're not The Assest, that's not all you are..." his voice cracked.

"I am The Asset, you are not my Target. What do I do with you?"

Alek looked back at him, suddenly unable to handle it. This was his alpha, and his alpha didn't recognise him, didn't want him. It hurt, even if it wasn't Bucky's fault, it still hurt. Bucky was looking at him in such confusion it was disorienting. "I need a minute," he offered, before making his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

***

The Asset stared at the closed door, he felt helpless even though he wasn't. If he wanted to, he could bash in the door and press his nose into the omega's- into Alek's neck. But he didn't.

He could hear the omega's sad shaky breaths; there was something he wanted to do to comfort him, but he couldn't figure out what. So he waited.

The room was familiar at least, it had been his room for years. He knew that under his bed there used to be a journal where he would write down everything he could remember, but his handlers had burned it a long time ago. He wondered if Alek was in that journal.

"Aleksander," he called, testing the name on his lips, "will you come out now?"

The omega didn't respond. The Asset looked to his bed, he was so tired, but it didn't feel right to leave a distressed omega alone. He couldn't sleep until Alek was sleeping.  
So instead he rested against the door and listened to the sound of Alek's breathing.

"I'm sorry I shoved you," The Asset said, "I was alarmed. I will not do so again."

He heard Alek sigh deeply, before the resounding *click* of the door unlocking. Alek came out, eyes red from crying. The Asset waited patiently for him to speak, leaning away in an attempt to hide his arm and appear nonthreatening.

"I'm going to bed," Alek sighed, "you can join me, and we'll talk tomorrow."

The Asset nodded, following him into bed. Alek didn't reach to touch him, so he kept himself out if his space. He smelt so nice... so much so it hurt his head. There was so much he wanted to remember but nothing was there. There was a mating mark on Alek's neck, The Asset wondered if it was his; if his handlers had allowed him to mate and forced him to forget.

When he was sure the omega was asleep, The Asset leaned in. Careful not to touch him, he breathed in the scent deeply. "Mate," he growled lowly. It had to be, he smelt like home and heat.

"Bucky?" the omega whispered.

The Asset leaned back in surprise, he thought Alek was sleeping. "Bucky?" he repeated in confusion.

Alek sighed, "It's your name, Alpha."

"My omega," he growled, gripping Alek. 'Bucky' could well be his name but it didn't matter, if he had a mate, that was more important. "You're my omega."

"Yeah," Alek whispered, kissing him softly, "I'm yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So more sad times for Bucky and Alek :/

The lapse in Bucky's memory lasted two more days. The only thing the alpha was absolutely positive about was Aleksander belonged to him. Everything else was lost on him, even the Hydra initiate.

The first thing he recalled was The Chair. He described it as a torture device, but from the description Alek recognised it to be a method of shock-therapy.

"They mustn't want you to remember where they sent you," Alek theorised, gently locking his fingers through Bucky's hair that he'd been softening with conditioner for days. "Makes sense, Fader told me Hydra had many secrets to keep; even within their own ranks."

"I failed them. I don't know how... but I know I did. They wanted to hurt me. Made me forget more than was intended. They made me forget you, doll. Did I fail you?" Bucky asked, saddened.

Alek gripped his hands, pulling closer to him on their shared bed, "No, of course not."

"But when I returned," Bucky insisted, "you were angry with me. You locked me out, and his in the bathroom. Why?"

"You didn't fail me. I wasn't mad, Alpha. I was upset that you couldn't remember, but that isn't your fault."

"It was Hydra?"

"Yes."

"We should leave," Bucky decided, voice thick with confidence. We should leave, my omega. This place is not right."

"We can't leave, Bucky," Alek said sadly, "we'd never make it out, and even if we did... they would kill my forældre - my parents..."

Bucky nodded sympathetically, biting back the small amount of disgust he felt whenever Aleksander slipped into his native tongue; he guessed that it was leftover hatred for Germans from his days as an American. Which was ridiculous, because Alek was not German, and he was not American. But the disgust was there all the same.

"I love you," Bucky told him.

"I love you, too."

***

The next time he left, Bucky wasn't taken too far. Didn't even leave the Hydra facility. He was taken for a meeting with Someone of Importance, for what he guesses was to discuss his failure.

"Do you like your mate?" Someone of Importance asked. He stood just under six foot, with oiled back dark hair and a thick eastern European accent.

Bucky nodded, watching the man carefully.

"Good. Do you know why we gave you one?"

Bucky shook his head slowly.

"It was to stop us from having to freeze you, actually. We have to take care of that body of yours, and the process of freezing was beginning to take its toll." He paused, eyeing Bucky up. "But you were so restless out of hibernation, do you remember? You kept remembering things you should not have, we kept having to take you to The Chair."

He paused again, this time allowing Bucky to dread more time with The Chair. "So we gave you a mate. Tell me, your mate is much nicer than The Chair, isn't he?"

"Yes," Bucky agreed quickly.

The man smiled, "I'm glad you think so. It just so happens you can't have him anymore."

"What?" Bucky gasped, brows pinching together.

"We're taking him off you, I'm afraid. You failed your mission twice in a row, you need to be punished. Alek will come with me," he smirked, "he can my mine. At least until you learn how to succeed. If you want him back, you WILL kill Steve Rogers for me, understand?"

Bucky nodded, biting back rage and fear. The Target would be dead in an hour - no, less than that, Alek would not have to bear the touch of anyone else; Bucky would make sure.


End file.
